


Questions that are better left unanswered

by DanaEliza



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Prompt Fill, confused by feelings, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time they watch a movie together Makoto falls asleep against Rin's shoulder. And if that isn't annoying enough Rin also has no idea what to do with it or how to deal with all these things that bubble up inside of him. </p>
<p>Prompt: Makoto has a habit of falling asleep on Rin's shoulder. Rin doesn't know how to deal with emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions that are better left unanswered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicianprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/gifts).



> So I actually had a lot of fun writing this as soon as came up with the right idea. I hope this lives up to the expectations and fills magicianprince's prompt right.
> 
> And of course a big Happy Birthday to Rin!

It happened again. They were just watching a movie, one Rin had chosen this time. The cover had looked badass and the lack of real plot was something that interested Rin as well. Just some action with a lot of explosions where the main character had to save some girl and kill some weird bad guy. Perfect movie to watch with your guy friends.

Not that there were a lot of friends around. This time it was only Makoto. And it was fun to have Makoto around. It was not like Rin missed his other friends whenever he only spent time with Makoto. There was just something else that bothered him. 

Makoto had a tendency of falling asleep against his shoulder. Now this also didn’t have to be a problem, except it happened every time they watched a movie together. It also didn’t matter who had chosen the movie they watched nor did it matter who else was with them. Rin had tested this and it was still always his shoulder Makoto fell asleep against. Even when Makoto had chosen a movie he adored completely the guy would still fall asleep. But you know some people just had that problem, so Rin could definitely understand that bit and would not hold it against him.

See Rin was a very understanding guy when it came to these logical things, things that could be explained easily. But then there were those things he could not find any explanation for. Why was it always Rin’s shoulder Makoto fell asleep against? Why was it always Rin who Makoto chose to sit next to even if they were in a group? Why did Rin always blush when he felt Makoto’s hot breath caress against his neck as his friend simply slept? There was just no logic that could make him understand this and it really made him feel uncomfortable.

And yet he still invited Makoto over to watch a movie. Even when he knew Makoto would fall asleep on him again and it would only make those questions pop up in his head again, he still wanted to watch a movie with Makoto. Why? Another question he could not answer and didn’t really want to. He just told himself he was being nice, because Makoto did always seem to enjoy their time together. That might also be something Rin was telling himself. 

Today the same thing had happened. Makoto had come over to Rin’s dorm and Rin had kicked Nitori out for the night, because he just wanted to spend this evening with Makoto. Don’t question it. And they had settled on his bed, pillows stuffed behind them against the wall, so they could sit up better. Laptop on Rin’s lap and the movie had started. Rin had been right. This was a movie he would really enjoy and for the first part he also really did. The second part he missed most of. 

It was that moment where Rin could see Makoto’s eyelids droop and when his breathing became steadier. Rin was actually waiting for that moment where Makoto’s head would slowly drop on his shoulder, hesitating for a moment as if Makoto wasn’t sure it was even okay and then it would just slump down. 

Rin’s heart was racing as the minutes passed by, waiting on that head to land on his shoulder and when it finally did, he heaved a sigh. Everything was still the same and Rin then cursed himself for being so relieved. Had he really expected that everything would suddenly be different? It’s not like there was a deeper meaning behind it or anything. Makoto just fell asleep on his shoulder, that’s it. It annoyed Rin that he was thinking about this so much. They were friends and nothing was complicated here.

The rest of the movie Rin watched alone, trying to stay perfectly still and even trying not to breathe so loudly. He wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening on the screen, instead focusing on how Makoto’s eyelids occasionally fluttered or how his large body felt as it heavily leaned against his. His breath hitched when Makoto snuggled a little closer, his nose lightly touching his collarbone. They seriously were just friends. No need to question these things. Rin never questioned things and just went with it, so why did he have to think so much right now?

The credits started rolling and right at that moment Makoto woke up again, as if it was a cue for him to wake up or something. First it took Makoto a moment before he even realised where he was, raising his head only a little to let it hover right above Rin’s shoulder and then when he had rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he quickly sat up and took in his surroundings. The last glance went Rin’s way and he always got the same apologetic smile that was way too endearing and Rin just wanted to smack it of Makoto’s face.

‘I did it again, huh? Sorry, I really shouldn’t just fall asleep on you. I missed another movie,’ Makoto spoke up, true sincerity shining in his vibrant green eyes, making Rin forgive him instantly. Not that he was mad to begin with, just a little confused. ‘I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Let’s go out to dinner this weekend and then I’ll pay. My punishment for ruining another date.’

Date? This was a date? Since when was this a date? Rin could feel his eyes widening and a blush rise to his cheeks. His heartbeat had increased again and he was certain Makoto must hear it, but didn’t show. Was this why Rin had felt weird every time they had gotten together? It didn’t make sense, it was just so… No, it was right, wasn’t it… This had been a date.

Makoto had simply been staring at Rin, smile slowly slipping from his face and making place for a confused glance, eyebrow raised and head cocked slightly to the side. ‘Something wrong?’ came the tentative question and Rin then realised how he must’ve looked.

‘No, everything is fine,’ he quickly responded, maybe a little too fast, averting his eyes almost immediately and busying himself with his laptop. 

Too focused on turning off the movie and mostly trying to ignore the figure right next to him, Rin hadn’t noticed Makoto moving until his laptop was suddenly raised off his lap and green orbs were right in front of his face.

Rin sucked in a deep breath, feeling the need to escape, flee somewhere, anywhere, but there was no time. Lips were pressed against his, softly, gently, asking if it was okay to do so and Rin could only respond, because yes it was okay to do. This answered so many of those stupid questions that shouldn’t have been there in the first place. 

And when Makoto finally pulled back and Rin’s cheeks were burning a bright red, it was all alright. Makoto wore that goofy smile of his again, instantly making Rin want to either punch it off his face or rather kiss it off. It was too sweet to be seen and it did all these funny things in Rin’s stomach that again he couldn’t explain. Why was everything so difficult to understand when it came to Makoto and why didn’t Rin care anymore? 

Because there was a first for everything and Rin expected there were going to be a lot more firsts with Makoto, calling up a lot more feelings Rin had never wanted to feel in the first place.

‘You better make it a fancy dinner, because you fell asleep a lot on me,’ Rin spoke up, his arms loosely wrapping around Makoto’s neck as if they belonged there. And as Makoto smiled in response and leaned in again, Rin was happy to feel those lips once more, gently coaxing more feelings to bubble up that he definitely didn’t understand, but loved feeling.


End file.
